JC's Pokemon Quest
by JCKane
Summary: JC's pokemon journy takes him to a new Tournament. However, this tournament is 4 days long and takes place on a cruise ship. But as things are going well in the Tournament is it soon discovered that there are people there with other intentions that that of the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, a few things I'd like to say before going on. One, I don't own pokemon or any of there characters. However, i do own the characters I put into the story that are not owned by the Pokemon company or others. Two, yes I know technically the main character is a Fan character. But technically the way the Pokemon games are designed it places you into that character's role so even though they do give some of the main characters a name. Brendan and May in Ruby, Saphire, Emerald. Red and Blue in Red and Blue. And some of the characters have names acording to the Pokemon TV series. Like Red is basically Ash and so on. So what I'm doing is not breaking fanfiction rules(If have a fan character being the main character is breaking the rules) since the pokemon games are all about taking yourself and putting you into the world of Pokemon. Three, This sereis doesn't start at the begining of the main character's, JC, adventure. As it actually takes place about 5 years after he began. This was due to a few reasons: 1) I sometimes have trouble with getting bored when I start at the begining of something thus I find it easier to start like in the middle. 2) Let's face it you guys don't want to here the same old story about how a boy (or girl) goes to the Proffessor of the region to get their first Pokemon. I did try to start the series at the begining but stopped. 3) JC's journey started in the Hoegn region. I state this because that means I'd have to be a bit more acurate on town/route placement. (True since it is my story I don't have to be but I like being accurate) Since I don't have a map of the region accessable without having to fire up my Pokemon games. What I'm doing allows me to make my own routes and towns and what not. or atleast I don't feel as obligated to make them acurate. Four, This is my fourth point as to the things I need to say before you read. But this book will be the first in a series. Besides that I hope you enjoy JC's Pokemon Quest Book 1: The Cruise.

Credit for Cover: I need to give some credit to the cover I posted. I did the placement of the items in it. (I did not draw any of it but I put them in the cover) The Combuskin and Gengar came from sprite sheets I found on The Spriter's resource from a fighting pokemon game. (I don't know the name of the game but it was a fan game.) The ground was taken from a POkemon Ranger sprite sheet made by Pokemon ripped by Lemon. The sea came from a tile peice that game with the GameMaker program. The Pokemon title came from a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon sprite sheet ripped by Naokohire (I'll be adjusting it when I find a beter pick of it online). The rest of the text was typed by me.

Chapter 1 Setting Sail.

"All Aboard!"

The ship captain called from the PA system aboard the Celtic Orpheus. All those gathered on the docks began to make their way to the cruise liner. Amoung them was a fifteen year old boy by the name of JC. Now JC wasn't going onto this criuse for the simple luxary of the ship or the lure of the romantic atmostphere of being aboard the Celtic Orpheus. Now he was boarding because the cruise line was also famos for it's tournaments. Pokemon Tournaments as it were. So JC boarded the entrance as he did he flashed his ticket to the crewman who was maning the entrance. As the crew man saw the ticket he gave JC a circular braclet. The bracelit had small indentations in the shape off a circle. One of the indentations was filled with a small flat disk half colored red the other half white as the traditional pokeball colors. JC put on the braclet as he headed towards the deck. There he could see the docks as people were along it. Some were busy trying to get aboard while others were waving their fare-wells. For JC there wasn't anybody down there wishing him fare-well. This only made since due to he had been traveling for the past five years. Ofcourse, even if he had lived near enough for his family or friends to wish him fare-well he didn't exactly see the point. After all the trip only lasted five days.

"I should of known you'd be here," said a female voice behind him. JC didn't even have to turn around to know who it was but he did so anyways.

"Kaylie," JC said with a grin, "Fancy meeting you here."

Kaylie was currently wearing a black shirt with a green jacket over it. She also wore a green cap over her long brown hair. She topped off this asemble with brown pants and a pair of green shoes. Kaylie raised her arm to reveal a braclet like the one JC recieved.

"Seems we're both in the Tournament," Kaylie said, "Let me warn you that this time you won't be winning this one."

JC could only grin. He always enjoyed facing Kaylie. Now JC and Kaylie had been long time friends. They had met because the company that Kaylie's parents own funds JC's mother's research. Ofcourse, ever since they got their first Pokemon, Kaylie has been a good rival to JC. True JC won just about every battle that they had and that only made Kaylie try all the more to defeat him.

"Been practicing?" JC asked her.

"Naturally," Kaylie said.

Just then another boy about their age also walked up to Kaylie. He wore a plain brown T-shirt, a brown cap, and a pair of blue jeans. He also had one of the bracelets that they had been given.

"It seems your still traveling with Jason," JC remarked at the boy.

Now Jason was a little unusual. At first glance he'd seem almost normal. But if you looked you'd begin to see that his facial expressions are short of nuetral. Infact, it'd almost look like he had a far off look to him. Jason seemed to be like this all the time. Infact, he doesn't really talk unless it's absolutely nessisary.

Kaylie gave a shrug in response to JC's statement. Just then there was a whistle of steam that came from the cruise liner. It was ready to head out. The escalators were moved away as the ships door shut. Those abord the docks gave a final cheer and wave as the Celtic Orpheus set off to the ocean. JC and the others had turned to watch as the curise liner left the port. So they watched as the docks and the main land grew smaller and smaller.

A few minutes went by and the coast line was now small in the horizon.

"Attention all trainers," said a voice over the ships PA system, "Listen up as we go over the rules to the Orpheus Battle Tournament."

JC, Kaylie, and Jason turned to give their attention to the PA system.

"Now those in the tournament were given a Battle Bracelet and a badge chip to begin," continued the voice, "Though out you time here you may wager those chips on a pokemon battle. The battles types are up to you. Once you loose all of your chips you are done in the tournament. To make it to the finals you must collect ten chips by the fourth day of the cruise. The finals will be held on the fourth day in normal tournament format. Everyone is allowed to enjoy the different things the Celtic Ophreus has to offer. That is all. So enjoy yourselfs."

JC looked at Kaylie.

"Oh no," Kaylie said as she saw the look in his eyes, "We're not facing til the finals."

JC gave a shrug.

"Just figured you'd want to try get me out of the way sooner," JC said.

"I want to enjoy this Tournament," Kaylie said, "So I'm saving you til the finals."

JC smiled.

"No problem," JC said, "Well I'll be heading off. I wanna explore the ship."

"Be my guest," Kaylie said, "We'll see you later."

JC gave a nodd. So JC left going out to explore the ship. As he got a ways away from Kaylie he noticed a two people calling out their pokemon. Mostly likely they were ready to get the tournament started. Ofcourse as he saw them he was reminded of something he forgot to do. So he pulled out one of his own pokeballs then tossed it.

"Come on out Blaze," JC said. The ball opened and a burst of light came out of it. The light landed on the deck floor and took the shape of a Combusken. The light then subsided as the combusken named Blaze appeared.

"Sorry allmost forgot to let you back out," JC said Blaze.

Blaze gave a cheery nod as he understood. Blaze enjoyed being out of his pokebal. Infact, most of the time Blaze was out as he traveled with JC. But JC figured it'd be easier to mess with getting aboard the ship and things would be easier with Blaze in his pokeball.

"So ready to explore the ship?" JC asked his first pokemon.

Blaze gave out a cry of excitement. JC had been with Blaze so long that he knew it was a yes.

"Allright then, " JC said, "Let's see what we can see."

So JC and Blaze headed off to see the ship. 


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

Chapter 2 First Battle

On the deck of the Celtic Orpheus, you'll find a asortment of differnt kinds of chairs and other seating. It was infact in two of these chairs, white pool side lawn chairs, that we find JC and Blaze relaxing and enjoying the cruise. JC's outfit was still his normal attire as it consisted of a black T-shirt, a red open over shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a custom made red hat that had the letters JC in black on it. On his arms were his Battle bracelet for the tournament and a square watch shaped device called a COM on the other wrist. The only things that was missing in his attire were is black and red shoes as well as his Black fingerless gloves, but instead he was bare footed with a pair of flip-flop sandles by his chair with his fingerless gloves inside his pockets.

Now it was true that JC should be working on the tournament by getting battles. But it had been a ways to get here and he wanted to have a small break before he really dove into the tournament.

"Hey you."

JC looked up to see a young boy coming up to him. His outfit was like most of the other people on the ship as it was mostly vacation clothing or pool side outfits, but what caught JC's attention was the battle bracelette on his wrist. So much for takening a small break.

"Your in the tournament right?" asked the boy as he got up to JC.

"That's right," JC said, "So I'm guessing you want to battle for my chip?"

"Exactly," said the boy excitedly, "I've just started looking for a trainer to face for my first win."

JC gave a grin as he sat up. He looked to Blaze but Blaze only gave him a 'might as well' look. So JC got up but decieded to leave his gloves and sandles off or now.

"What kind of match would you like?" JC asked the boy.

"Two on two," the boy said, "Single match."

JC looked to Blaze but Blaze was giving him a look that said, 'Don't start with me. I'm still relaxing here.' So JC pulled out a pokeball.

"Name's JC by the way," JC told his opponent.

"Roy," said the boy as he too selected his pokemon.

"Here goes then," JC said as he threw his pokeball, "Go Barker!"

The ball opened and Barker the Mightyena came out in a burst of light. JC looked to Roy to see a small confident smile on his face.

"Hitmonchan let's go!" Roy said as he was glad he chose a pokemon with a type advantage. Roy threw his own pokeball and Hitmonchan appeared from the pokeball.

Once both pokemon were on the field it was time to begin the fight.

"Barker use Crunch!" JC called out to his Mightyena. JC knew that Hitmonchan wouldn't take as much damage due to type match up but Barker had taken down many foes with just his crunch attack alone thus making it one of Barker's best moves. So Barker began foward, his jaw open and ready to grab Hitmonchan.

"Mach Punch!" Roy shouted. In a burst of speed, Hitmonchan ran up to Barker and dealt him a quick punch to the face. Barker even skidded back some due to the force of the blow. JC could see that the hit took more out of Barker than normal due to type match-up. But JC knew that Barker could beat him. He just had to find a way to nuetralize Hitmonchan's speed.

"Barker, torment!" JC called out. Barker's eyes began to glow as the move was being preped. Hitmonchan gazed into Barker's eyes and the move took it's effect. Now a strange torment will infect Hitmonchan for a set amount of time if he tries to use a move twice in a row.

"That's fine," Roy said, "Hitmonchan, Close Combat!"

"Stay away from Hitmonchan," JC told Barker, "I don't think you can withstand that attack. Wait I got it. Barker use Suckerpunch!"

Barker trotted up to hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was about to unleash his furry of punches when suddenly, Barker gave a quick punch to Hitmonchan's gut. This made Hitmonchan clutch his stomach for a moment.

JC had to make a quick decision in the moments hesitation.

"Mach..." Roy began but JC quickly called out his command before Roy finished.

"Swagger!" JC called out.

Barker didn't hesitate as he breathe in deeply and exhaled. This combined with the move caused Hitmonchan to get pumped up as it's attack increased. HItmonchan looked at Barker but then the confusion set in as Hitmonchan couldn't grasp the concept that his opponent was making him tougher. Hitmonchan's began to wobble a bit in his confusion.

"Punch!" Finshed Roy but was too late to stop Barker's swagger attack.

Hitmonchan heard his trainers voice but in his confusion he wasn't sure about what he said exactly. In the end Hitmonchan punched out but the swing of the punch swung around and hit himself.

"Now Barker, " JC continued he knew he had to be carefull. Playing with Swagger wasn't something to take lightly. "Howl!"

Barker then threw his head back and let out a long howl. This howl in turn boosted Barker's own confidence as it would also put an extra step into his attacks now. As for Hitmonchan, the howl gave him a different reaction as he swung around trying to hit something in both his startledness and his confusion but he only wound up hitting himself instead.

"Come on Hitmonchan snap out of it," Roy called, "And use Close Combat."

JC knew that with Hitmonchan's increased attack power, the type match up, and the fact that Close Combat is a devistating move, he knew that he had to act quickly.

"Hit him with Giga Impact!" JC called out.

Barker lowered his head and stretch back like a runner getting ready to spring foward. He charged all the energy he could muster then he sprung foward smashing straight into Hitmonchan. The resulting colision knocked Hitmonchan off of his feet as he flew a bit through the air. He landed but he didn't get up as he had fainted.

"Allright!" JC said, "Fantastic job Barker."

Barker was resting a bit as the move he just did took a bit out of him. So JC pulled out his pokeball and returned him. As he did Roy was doing the same with his hitmonchan.

"Not bad," Roy told him, "But I'm far from beatin."

Roy took out another pokeball and threw this one.

"Come on out Roserade!" Roy said.

The Pokemon Roserade appeared from it's pokeball in a burst of light.

"This is were you go down," Roy said with a smile, "This is my best pokemon. There's no way you can defeat it."

JC didn't bother repling to Roy's banter. Instead he turned to Blaze who was still relaxing on the lawn chair. But Blaze seen the look and he knew it was his turn. So Blaze came up and walked to his spot.

"My Roserade as defeated fire types before," Roy said still smiling excitedly, "Now let's start the next round. Roserade, Stunspore."

Roserade did a little twirl as it began to releash a yellow looking powder from the ends of it's flowers. But JC wasn't even shaken one bit as he gave Blaze a single commande.

"Overheat."

Blaze held his arms in a cross patern as he charged up the attack. Then he flug his arms down and at the same time unleashed a massive explotion of fire towards Roserade. The bouquet pokemon never stood a chance as the wall of fire swept through the yellow powder and hit Roserade head on. Once the fire had cleared all, Roserade was on the ground fainted.

"Nice job Blaze!" JC called out to his pokemon. Blaze gave a 'that was nothing' expressoin but still smiled at JC's compliment. Roy on the other hand was not as thrilled as his mouth was agape as he looked at his pokemon stunned. Never in all his training had his Roserade been beatin by a single blow before.

JC saw Roy's expression so he walked up too him.

"Great game you know," JC told Roy, "Your pokemon were pretty impressive."

Roy managed to shake off the stunned feeling as he turned to JC.

"That was something," he told JC, "I mean the way you took on both my pokemon was like... whoa."

JC nodded, his way of saying thank you to compliments.

"Sorry about having to knock you out of the tournament on the first day," JC told him.

Then Roy remembered as he held up his battle bracelette. He took out the circular badge and handed it to JC.

"Awe, well," Roy said, "You win some you loose some."

He turned around, then after recalling his Roserade, he headed off.

JC watched him head off. Then he put the badge chip into a spot by his first one.

"We're that much closer to making it to the finals," JC told Blaze.

Blaze smiled then walked back over to his seat as if to say, 'Good, back to relaxing.'

JC smilled at his pokemon. They still had a ways to go to win the tournament.


End file.
